Pregnat Again (En cinta de nuevo
by Saretsu
Summary: Mientras Trunks acampaba Bulma y Vegeta hiciron de las suyas, ahora hay un pequeño problema:Bra


Pregnant __

Pregnant... Again?   
**(¿Embarazada... Otra Vez?)**

En una tarde de verano, Bulma estaba trabajando en su laboratorio cuando Trunks entró preguntando muy emocionado... 

TK-"¿Mamá, puedo ir a acampar y a entrenar con Goten?" 

BL-"Ay, Trunks, tengo mucho trabajo y estaba esperando tu ayuda, pero si en verdad quieres ir a acampar, no importa." 

TK-"No mamá, si tu quieres puedo llamar por teléfono a Goten y posponer el campamento." 

BL-"No Trunks, no es necesario, toma un descanso, tú eres joven y necesitas diversión, algo que no tienes desde que empezaste a ayudarme con la Corporación, no te preocupes yo acabaré rápidamente todo mi trabajo, así que ve a acampar." 

VG-"Tu madre tiene razón... ella terminará con todos esos papeles en un momento, así que ve con Goten." le dijo Vegeta que regresaba a su entrenamiento después de prepararse un refrigerio. 

TK-"¿Crees que este enfermo?" 

BL-"Es tan extraño, que yo no estoy segura de conocerlo del todo." 

TK-"Bien mamá, empacaré una maleta con ropa y comida, luego iré a la casa de Goten para elegir el lugar del campamento ¿estás segura que no quieres que me quede?" 

BL-"No te preocupes, solo recuerda divertirte." 

*** 

Minutos más tarde Trunks estaba volando a la casa de Goten, y Bulma estaba terminando con una parte de su papeleo. 

BL-"¡Ufff! Creo que descansaré por un momento, porque con todo este trabajo he quedado rendida." 

Bulma caminó a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. 

Minutos más tarde estaba completamente dormida. 

Cuando Bulma despertó, encontró a Vegeta mirándola tiernamente, pero cuando este se dio cuenta de que ella había despertado regresó a su inexpresivo rostro de siempre. 

BL-"¡Ahuuum! ¿Hola Vegeta, puedes decirme qué hora es?" 

VG-"Creo que son cerca de las doce." 

BL-"¡Queee! Es muy tarde y no he terminado mi trabajo." 

Después de haberle gritado, corrió a su laboratorio para continuar trabajando. 

Vegeta corrió detrás de ella y se detuvo en la puerta abierta de su laboratorio. 

VG-"Realmente tienes que gritar de esa forma!!! Recuerda que soy un saiya y escucho muy bien, sin necesidad de gritos, me entiendes???!!!" 

BL-"Cállate y no me interrrumpas cuando trabajo!!!" 

Momentos después, ella comenzó a reírse ya que había dicho lo mismo que él, cuando alguien entraba a la cámara de gravedad sin su permiso. 

VG-"¿Qué es tan gracioso mujer?" 

BL-"Es... es que... ja, ja, ja... soné como... ja, ja, ja... tú!" 

VG-"No sabes cuanta gracia me hace, ¿iras a dormir?" 

BL-"Sólo si acabo con todo este trabajo, pero mientras por qué no te adelantas?" 

VG-"Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer y no necesito tu autorización ¿vale?" 

BL-"Claro, oyasuminasai (buenas noches) Veggie-san." 

VG-"Hmph, te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así." 

BL-"Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas." 

Tres horas más tarde 

BL-"Qué bueno, ya he terminado con todo mi trabajo, ahora iré a dormir." 

Bulma subió a su habitación y encontró durmiendo a Vegeta, se puso su camisón con mucho cuidado y se metió debajo de las sábanas. De repente sintió que Vegeta la estaba abrazando y empezaba a besar su cuello, incluso comenzó a desabrocharle el camisón. 

BL-"Pero qué..." 

Bulma no pudo continuar porque Vegeta le puso su dedo en la boca y comenzó a susurrarle al oído: 

VG-"Creo que después de todo mi plan de dejar a Trunks acampar con Goten si funcionó, ahora tenemos el tiempo que hemos esperado desde hace mucho, no crees?" 

BL-"Tienes razón, ahora entiendo tu comportamiento con Trunks, Veggie-chan." 

Dicho esto Bulma rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Vegeta y comenzó un apasionado beso. 

La mañana siguiente Bulma amaneció entre los brazos de Vegeta, ella no quiso despertarlo, pero él escuchó cuando estaba preparando el baño, y también se levantó. 

VG-"¿Estabas pensando bañarte sin mí?" 

BL-"Ah, Vegeta, no lo que sucede es que no quería despertarte mientras no estuviera lista la tina... espera un momento, no tengo que darte explicaciones debido a que tú y yo nunca nos bañamos juntos." 

VG-"¿Nunca? ... Estás segura?" 

BL-"Bien, a veces, mas no muy a menudo." 

Él la tomó en sus brazos cargándola y se metió en el baño que emanaba vapor. 

BL-"¡Eh! Qué est...!" 

Ella no continuó porque Vegeta la interrumpió con un beso, después cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dieron el mejor baño de su vida. 

Después de eso, Bulma se apresuró a arreglarse y corrió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Vegeta la alcanzó, se sorprendió, ya que en la mesa del comedor se encontraba un banquete esperándolo. Bulma salió de la cocina con una fuente más de comida y la puso en la mesa, después se sentó e invitó al asombrado Vegeta a sentarse. 

BL-"Tan solo quería celebrar un poco esta ocasión tan especial, así que siéntate y disfrútalo." 

VG-"¡Espera! Si como toda esta comida, no voy a ser capaz de entrenar." 

BL-"Bueno, ve a disculparte con la máquina de gravedad porque hoy no entrenas, ¿vale?" 

VG-"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?" 

Bulma lo miró encantada por su comportamiento y Vegeta se sentó y comenzó a disfrutar del banquete que tenía delante. 

Después del desayuno Bulma y Vegeta salieron a caminar a los alrededores de la Capsule Corp. y pasaron todo el día juntos. 

Por la noche ellos salieron de su habitación para mirar las estrellas, después de eso, se dedicaron a hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior. 

Toda la semana que Trunks estuvo acampando con Goten repitieron esa rutina, menos el desayuno, pero cuando él regresó, la detuvieron y regresaron a sus actividades: Bulma a su trabajo en el laboratorio y Vegeta a su entrenamiento en la Cámara de Gravedad. 

Trunks estaba muy asombrado porque últimamente sus padres se encontraban de buen humor, no peleaban y la casa se hallaba muy tranquila, aunque no prestó mucha atención a eso y continuó ayudando a su madre con la Corporación y entrenando a veces con Vegeta. 

Los verdaderos y grandes cambios se suscitaron algunos meses después cuando Bulma comenzó a preocuparse por un pequeño problema, del cual había decidido no decir nada, hasta que estuviera segura. Fue por eso que un día se dirigió a la farmacia del centro comercial y compró una prueba de embarazo. Cuando volvió a la Corporación, entró directamente al baño, siguió las instrucciones de uso de la prueba, la dejó a la vista y regresó a su laboratorio para esperar los resultados. 

Vegeta que ya había comido fue al baño para después regresar a su entrenamiento y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar la prueba que Bulma había comprado, la tomó y salió a buscarla. 

Cuando por fin la encontró le empezó a gritar desesperadamente: 

VG-"Quiero que me digas qué demonios es esto!!!" 

BL-"Yo... yo puedo... explicarlo." 

VG-"Bien, estoy esperando tu respuesta... habla!!!" 

BL-"Probablemente esté..." 

Ella no pudo continuar porque sus lágrimas y sus sollozos no se lo permitían, y ante esta situación Vegeta comenzó a perder la paciencia, pero como no quería que llorara más dijo en un tono más calmado: 

VG-"¿Probablemente estés qué? 

BL-"Embarazada!!" 

VG-"Qué!! De nuevo?? Maldita sea!!" 

BL-"Cállate!!!! También es tu culpa ¿no es así?!!!" 

Vegeta se sintió culpable y abrazó a Bulma para consolarla, cuando ya estaba más tranquila le dijo: 

VG-"Perdóname Bulma, no sé qué me sucedió y es que es tan... sorpresivo que vayamos a tener otro hijo después de tanto tiempo ¿estás completamente segura? 

BL-"No lo sé, tendremos que asegurarnos con el resultado de la prueba." 

Los dos tomaron la prueba cuidadosamente y la abrieron. 

Bl-"Oh es...¡positiva!, eso quiere decir que sí vamos a tener otro bebé. ¿No te da gusto?" 

VG-"Sí me da gusto, pero ahora tengo que regresar a entrenar." 

Vegeta comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta del laboratorio pero Bulma lo detuvo. 

BL-"¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento! Ahora tienes que encontrar una manera de decirle a Trunks." 

VG-"Yo no tengo tiempo, tengo que entrenar. Además tú siempre estás diciendo que eres muy inteligente así que no te costará trabajo decirle." 

Dicho esto salió del laboratorio y se fue a entrenar. 

BL-"Bien, espero encontrar una buena manera de decirle." 

En ese momento Trunks entró en el laboratorio de Bulma. 

TK-"¡Eh, mamá! ¿Puedes ayudarme con el ordenador del laboratorio? Está volviéndose loco, sabes?" 

BL-"Seguro, Trunks, vamos a ver qué tiene esa máquina." 

Mientras Bulma estaba checando la computadora del laboratorio de robótica, le preguntó a Trunks. 

BL-"Mmm... Trunks, quiero preguntarte algo... ¿Qué pensarías acerca de tener un hermano... o hermana? 

TK-"¿En serio, mamá? ¿Estás embarazada?" 

BL-"Sí, por eso quisiera saber tu opinión." 

TK-"Veamos, creo que sería fantástico, aunque tuviera que soportar su llanto a todas horas, pero finalmente me gustaría mucho." 

BL-"Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso. ¿Me acompañarías a comprarle ropa al bebé?" 

TK-"Por supuesto ¡Vamos!" 

Cuando por fin llegaron al centro comercial se dirigieron inmediatamente a la tienda de bebés. 

BL-"Creo que necesitará uno de este color, un mameluco para el frío, esa cuna que está por allá..." 

TK-"Eh mamá, no vayas a olvidar los pañales." 

BL-"Sí tienes razón, Trunks." 

Una hora después ambos estaban volviendo a la Corporación cargados de paquetes de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Cuando por fin llegaron, Vegeta estaba viendo el televisor con una cara de preocupación. Trunks entró derecho al laboratorio sin ser visto por Vegeta, pero cuando este vio a Bulma le preguntó tan rápido como pudo: 

VG-"¿Me puedes decir dónde has estado toda la tarde?" 

BL-"Bueno, nosotros fuimos a comprar ropa y juguetes para el bebé, no te dije que me acompañaras porque ibas a salir con tu -'Tengo que entrenar y no tengo tiempo para tonterías'- ¿O me equivoco?" 

VG-"Tienes razón, pero con quién fuiste, claro, sólo si me lo quieres decir." 

BL-"Bien, sólo porque deseas saberlo te lo diré: Fui con un hombre muy caballero, guapo y fuerte... ¿celoso?" 

Vegeta la miró asombrado hasta que comprendió que ese hombre era Trunks. Después continuó mirando el televisor como si no le importara. Bulma comenzó a reír por su inocencia, subió al cuarto del bebé y comenzó a organizar sus compras. 

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y cinco meses más tarde, el abdomen de Bulma era enorme, tenía antojos insoportables y su carácter era muy delicado ya que podía pasar de ser el más dulce a ser el más duro en todo Chykyusei. 

Se movía con dificultad por la casa y muchas veces estaba cerca del desmayo. Esto creó una atmósfera de constante tensión en la Corporación que tenía que ser soportada únicamente por Trunks, ya que Vegeta se la pasaba encerrado en su Cámara de Gravedad. 

Algunas veces Chichi y Videl la visitaban para recrearla un poco ya que se aburría mucho, porque siempre quería ayudar a Trunks con el trabajo, él la llevaba a la sala, la sentaba en el sofá, encendía el televisor y le decía que descansara. 

Afortunadamente los siguientes y aburridos meses pasaron como agua y en el hospital la hora del parto estaba cerca. Todos los Guerreros Z e incluso Vegeta estaban en la sala de espera, mientras Chichi, Videl y Juuhachigo estaban platicando con Bulma acerca de nombres y admirando la preciosa ropa que Bulma había comprado para el bebé. 

Momentos después las contracciones de Bulma se volvieron más fuertes y Chichi le dijo a Trunks que llamara al médico. Este regresó con dos doctores y cuatro enfermeras que atenderían el parto de Bulma. Una de las enfermeras les dijo a los que estaban en la sala que esperaran y también entró en la habitación. 

Minutos más tarde una señora salió a preguntar por Vegeta: 

ENF-"Disculpen, ¿está el señor Vegeta aquí? Su esposa quiere que entre." 

VG-"Quéee!!! Nunca, no otra vez, si me agarra lo lamentaré." 

YM-"No lo creo, el poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyas le tiene miedo a una mujer en labor de parto." 

VG-"Cállate, estúpido!!!" 

BL-"Ya dejen de discu... Ahhhh... tir y tú, Vegetahhhh ven inmediatamente o ¿me tie... Ahhh tienes miedo? 

VG-"¿Miedo? ¿De ti? Vas a ver cuan asustado estoy ¡Ha! 

Dicho esto Vegeta entró en la habitación y la enfermera volvió a cerrar la puerta. 

Cuatro horas después, el parto por fin terminó y Vegeta salió huyendo de la habitación de Bulma sin dar tiempo a las enfermeras de informarle el sexo del recién nacido. Minutos después un médico salió y Trunks se acercó a preguntarle: 

TK-"¿Disculpe, Doctor, me podría decir cómo se encuentra mi madre? 

DOC-"Tu madre está en excelentes condiciones aunque un poco cansada, y tu hermana, por si deseas conocerla, está en la sección de cuneros." 

Trunks se asombró mucho al escuchar esta respuesta, nunca se imaginó que el bebé fuera una chica, pero después de todo, se alegró mucho. 

Vegeta también se sorprendió de saber que tenía una hija, por lo que fue a los cuneros a ver la recién nacida, mientras todos los demás iban a felicitar a Bulma. 

Cuando llegó a la sección de cuneros, una enfermera levantó una linda y delicada bebita con pequeños cabellos de color verde y se la mostró a Vegeta. La niña al sentir la mirada de su padre, abrió los ojos y lo miró atentamente, después de un rato, la niñita sonrió muy tiernamente. 

Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó admirando a su pequeña hija. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Gokú. 

*** 

GK-"Felicidades, Vegeta!! Debes estar muy feliz porque ahora tienes una hija ¿no es así?" 

Vegeta no escuchó lo que Gokú estaba diciendo porque seguía embobado con su niñita, pero cuando los que momentos antes habían estado con Bulma se dirigían a los cuneros a ver a la recién nacida, él fue a la habitación de Bulma para ver cómo se encontraba. 

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Bulma vio a Vegeta inmediatamente le preguntó: 

BL-"Hola, Vegeta ¿Cómo está mi bebé?" 

VG-·Si en verdad quieres saberlo, es igual de fea que tú." 

Al oír esto Bulma le dio un golpe a Vegeta, él tomó sus manos y le dio un beso. 

BL-""Uff! Sólo espero que no sea tan llorona como lo era Trunks." 

VG-"Lamento desilusionarte, pero ella fácilmente le ganaría." 

BL-"Buano, a acostumbrarse de nuevo ¿no es así?" 

VG-"Hmph! ¿Hay alguna otra elección?" 

Algunos días después, Vegeta regresó al hospital para llevar a casa a su mujer e hija. Pero cuando entró al cuarto de Bulma se tuvo que tapar los oídos porque Bra estaba llorando realmente fuerte y Bulma, por más que lo intentaba no la podía calmar. 

VG-"Por qué demonios está llorando tan fuerte, todo el hospital está temblando y mis oídos están a punto de explotar." 

BL-"No sé qué le ocurre, no está enferma, las enfermeras la han analizado y dicen que está perfectamente saludable. Tan solo cárgala un momento mientras termino de empacar." 

Increíblemente cuando Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos, Bra dejó de llorar y se empezó a reír suavemente. 

VG-"Eh! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué se calló?" 

BL-"No sé, probablemente se sintió mejor en los brazos de su papá ¿no crees?" 

VG-"¡Hmph! Bueno, es comprensible ya que con un papá como yo, debe saber que detesto los lloriqueos." 

BL-"Ya estoy lista, vámonos." 

Bulma extendió los brazos para tomar a Bra, pero Vegeta le quitó las maletas y caminó hacia la puerta. 

VG-"No te la regresaré porque comenzará a llorar y mis oídos no lo resistirán. Así que vámonos a casa." 

BL-"Está bien, vayamos a casa." 

Cuando llegaron a la Corporación, todos los estaban esperando y después de mucho rogar, Gokú consiguió que Vegeta le dejara cargar a Bra, pero cuando ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara más cómica de Gokú, comenzó a llorar. 

VG-"Has visto!!! Por eso no quería que la cargaras, se asustó con tu estúpida cara." 

GK-"Discúlpame, Vegeta, por favor tómala." 

Gokú le extendió los brazos a Vegeta para que tomara a Bra, y cuando éste la cargó paró de llorar nuevamente. 

Después de la fiesta, cada cual regresó a su casa y en la Corporación Cápsula sólo estaban Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Bra. 

Bulma tomó a Bra y la llevó a su cuna para que durmiera. Después regresó y continuó charlando con Trunks y Vegeta. 

Ya entrada la noche, Bulma alimentó a Bra y regresó a su cuarto con Vegeta. 

Momentos más tarde, los dos estaban completamente dormidos. 

En la madrugada Bra comenzó a llorar, despertando a Vegeta, que dirigió su mirada hacia Bulma para saber si se había despertado, pero como estaba muy cansada, ella continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. En ese momento Vegeta recordó años atrás, cuando Trunks era un bebé que lloraba toda la noche, en qué estado tan deplorable se encontraba Bulma. Vegeta se levantó y se dirigió cuidadosamente al cuarto de Bra, tomó una mamila y se la dio para que tomara leche. Cuando Bra terminó con su mamila, parecía que iba a dormirse de nuevo, pero cuando Vegeta intentaba regresar a su habitación, ella comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Después de cinco veces de ser engañado por la pequeña, Vegeta decidió llevarla con él. 

Por la mañana, Bulma se despertó extrañada de que Bra no hubiera llorado, y cuando giró su cabeza para ver a Vegeta descubrió que él y Bra dormían juntos. En ese momento un lindo pensamiento pasó por su mente: 

"Finalmente la bestia es domada por una pequeña y linda princesa." 

Momentos después sonrió y reflexionó acerca de su vida, tenía la familia que siempre había deseado y era extremadamente feliz, sus sueños se habían cumplido y sin necesidad de las esferas del dragón. Con tan bellos pensamientos circulando por su mente, se acomodó de nuevo y regresó a dormir al lado de Vegeta y Bra. 

*Fin* 

Por: "[Saretsu][1]" 

Todos los personajes, nombres y marcas son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

   [1]: mailto:bra@fanfiction.i-p.com



End file.
